Kirsten's mistake
by CriminalMindser
Summary: In the episode The Escape Jimmy kissed Kirsten but no one really ever found out except for Sandy later on. What would happen if Julie made a quick visit to Jimmy's and caught them. What would she do? Better than it sounds, give it a go, pease R&R. chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to start something new and this idea has been in my head for a while now. This is set in season one the episode where Jimmy kisses Kirsten. It'll follow on through that in my own way. Everyone is the same except Julie is a bit more of a bitch than in the show so in other words she's pretty mean. Hope you enjoy, It'll get better I promise first chapters are always hard to write. Hope you enjoy please read and review.**

Julie pulled up outside Jimmy's new apartment that afternoon hoping to get him to sign there divorce papers and apparently she arrived in just enough time for Newport's latest scandal. Getting out of her new car she noticed Kirsten's parked next to her.

"Kirsten, what's she doing here", she asked herself surprised. She shrugged her shoulders and checked her hair through the mirrors before heading over to Jimmy's. She was about to knock before she heard Jimmy and Kirsten's conversation.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you and I had ended up", Jimmy asked.

Kirsten hesitated for a moment and finally answered, regretting it straight away with a simple "Sometimes".

Julie made it over to the window in just enough time to see Jimmy catch her from falling off the ladder. Julie watched as Jimmy placed his hands on Kirsten's hips and leaned over kissing her. Julie gasped, seeing Kirsten Cohen and Jimmy Cooper her husband kissing passionately was definitely not something she expected to see. She struggled to find words all she could get out was "Oh, my, gosh". Julie was surprised when Kirsten didn't immediately pull away, when she looked like she was enjoying just as much as Jimmy and that's what set Julie off.

"Ah huh", she said as a devilish smile appeared on her face. She reached for her purse and pulled out her phone, quickly turning it on she got a picture of the two of them together just before Kirsten finally pulled away. Julie quietly laughed and placed her phone back in her purse.

"I wonder how Sandy Cohen will take this", she quietly but proudly said to herself, her smile not disappearing.

Meanwhile back inside Kirsten was trying to find words herself.

"Ah I should go", Kirsten said panicked.

"No kidding", Julie said quietly, still watching from the window.

"Kirsten I'm so sorry that was totally uncalled for I didn't mean to", Jimmy mumbled trying to find the perfect apology but before he was finished Kirsten was already out the door.

Julie hid behind a tree until Kirsten was completely gone and headed back to her car before Jimmy spotted her.

"Well that was interesting", she thought to herself, "I wonder what the Newpsies will have to say about this".

**Ok now I know it is a short chapter but the next will be updated real soon and it will be longer and better. Just tell me what you think and if I should keep going? Please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, duh! Hope you enjoy please read and review, please. I just wanted to let you know that it is a little bit different to what it was on the show. Their kiss was different, Kirsten didn't pull away immediately.**

Kirsten arrived home minutes later to an empty house which she was thankful for, it was too hard to see Sandy at the moment, she was a mess and he would know something was wrong. She chucked her bag on the couch before heading into the kitchen. She leaned against the bench covering her face with her hands, she breathed deeply trying to take everything that had just happened before opening the door to the fridge and taking out a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and headed into the living room where she fell on the couch and started crying. She hated herself for what had just happened, she shared a kiss with Jimmy Cooper. How could she do it to Sandy? One kiss. She knew that one tiny little kiss could change everything, destroy and take away everything you love but what she didn't know was just how bad things were going to get, just how much it would destroy her family.

Meanwhile at the Cooper house.

"Hi Taryn its Julie Cooper, how are you", she said in her fake Newpsie voice.

"Julie hi, I haven't heard from you in a while".

"Yes well I've been really busy, you know with the divorce and everything".

"Yeah of course, so how are you doing with everything how's Jimmy dealing with it all I bet he's pretty upset".

"Actually Taryn that's why I called you, I have the biggest news ever", Julie announced excitedly.

"Ooo gossip".

"You have no idea, ok so I went to Jimmy's new apartment today to give him the divorce papers and I saw Kirsten there".

"Well Kirsten and Jimmy are old friends I'm sure she was just", Taryn started but Julie cut in.

"Kissing Jimmy", she announced, "And I mean not just a quick kiss I mean a real kiss, a passionate kiss".

"Oh, my, gosh", Taryn laughed, "I can't wait until Diane hears about this".

After that one phone call the scandal spread quickly around Newport beach.

"_Apparently it's not the first time", Joy said to another Newpsie._

"_What you think they're having an affair"._

"_That's what I heard._

"Oh my god Louise did you hear about Kirsten Cohen and Jimmy Cooper", one said excitedly into the phone.

"No".

"Then I have I got news for you".

"_How do you think Sandy Cohen will react", another asked._

"_I don't know, do you think we should tell him"._

"_I think he'll figure it out on his own but boy is Kirsten in trouble", she laughed._

The only people in Newport that didn't hear of the news were Kirsten, Jimmy and Sandy. They were all about to get the shock of their lives.

Kirsten jumped when she heard a car pull up outside. She grabbed a few tissues, wiping away the tears in her eyes and wiping the smudged mascara from her eyes so Sandy wouldn't realize she had been crying. Sandy entered the house with a bunch of red roses. Kirsten gasped.

"Aw Sandy they're beautiful", she said giving him a kiss. _God why was he so perfect?_ She thought. He just made this even harder.

"You want to know who else is beautiful", he said cheekily with a huge smile planted on his face.

"Oh I think I can guess that", Kirsten laughed kissing him again.

"Are you ok", he asked worriedly, "Have you been crying".

"Ah, I", she said trying to think of a good excuse, something that he would believe, "Oh I was just watching a really sad movie, that's all I'm fine really".

"Oh ok what movie were you watching", he asked.

"Oh ah you know the one with", Kirsten stumbled through trying to find a way out of it, "You know that's not important what's important is we only have about twenty minutes before the boys get home and I think we should spend our time wisely", she said in a sexy voice grabbing Sandy tie and pulling him towards the stairs.

"I've got a better idea", he said scooping Kirsten and carrying her to their room, Kirsten in laughter.

Sandy woke up the next morning to Kirsten's loud snoring. It was a perfect day to go surfing and he would have if Kirsten wasn't still wrapped in his arms. She looked so peaceful sleeping and he didn't want to wake her plus cuddled up watching his gorgeous wife was way better than surfing even if it was a perfect day and the waves were the highest they had ever been.

Kirsten woke up a few minutes later.

"Hey", she said softly, "Why are you awake so early".

Sandy smiled. "Your snoring woke me up".

"Ow I'm sorry", she said rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"It's ok, I think it's cute", he said making Kirsten laugh.

"I thought you'd be out surfing, it looks like the perfect day".

"Yeah but I didn't want to wake you, you look adorable when you're sleeping".

"Sandy I hate it when you watch me sleep, it's creepy".

"Well how was I supposed to move, you were practically on top of me", he joked.

Kirsten shook her head, "I have to get going, I've got yogalates today".

"Uh with the Newpsies, why would you want to hang out with them"

"I don't go for the Newpsies I go for me, to keep in shape", she said heading into the closet.

"So I've got yogalates to thank for that hot, hot body of yours", he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes, you do", she said giggling, "Ok I'll be home in an hour, I'll bring lunch too are you going to be home".

"After you've been to yogalates, hell yeah", he joked.

Kirsten arrived at yogalates and was greeted by all her so called friends like usual.

"Kirsten you made it", Taryn said giving her a hug.

"Hi Taryn, ah do you know if Julie's coming I need to talk to her about something".

The Newpsies were all silent for a moment.

"I don't know, what is it that you wanted to talk to her about", Lauren asked.

"Oh nothing much, if she doesn't come today I'll just stop by her house this afternoon".

"So Kirsten we heard you've been helping Jimmy move into his new apartment", Taryn announced.

"Yeah well I've been off work so I thought he could use the help", she said. The Newpsies were acting weird, they were never this interested in her, they were asking a lot of questions and where did the conversation about Jimmy come in. _They wouldn't know, would they? I mean how could they, Jimmy wouldn't have said anything, or would he?_

"Julie, you came", Joy called out, pulling Kirsten away from her thoughts, "How are you".

"Yeah I'm good", Julie answered, "Oh hey Kiki, I didn't know you were coming today", Julie said giving Kirsten a hug.

"Well I don't have work today so I thought why not", she said smiling, "Actually Julie I do need to talk to you about something".

"Me too", Julie said, "How about after".

"Sure".

**Ok there it is. Hope you liked it. New chapter will be posted soon. Please give this story a chance it'll get better please read and review, please.**


End file.
